Gale's Return
by dashingtwi
Summary: Alternative ending to Mockingjay Part 2. Gale isn't happy being a soldier in the Capitol anymore. Possible spoilers? MxM / Gale x Peeta / Don't like, Don't read. Chapter one is 'fluff'. More to come!
1. Chapter 1

**Gale's Return - Gale x Peeta - Alternative ending after Mocking Jay**

 **I recently watched MJ P2 and loved the entire film. However I really disliked the ending. I know Peeta and Katniss would always end up together but I always hoped it would be Katniss and Gale! However I'm writing this as just a completely alternative ending where Gale and Peeta end up together because I love the though of them falling in love and being together instead! I also didn't want to jump right into sex as I have in other fics because I kinda want to think of these as an actual couple eventually you know? This beginning section may be a bit 'waffle-y and not make much sense but I needed to set the scene for myself to get the story going! If you need to skip the first few sections go ahead but it might set the scene for you! I hope you enjoy! -** ** _dashingtwi_**

 **Chapter 1 -**

Gale had been stationed as a soldier for 5 long weeks in the Capitol now. Even though the general atmosphere in Panem was much better since Katniss had killed Coin, Gale still hated being in the Capitol. Katniss had gone into a 'sort' of hiding after killing coin and went back to District 12. The other districts just assumed she had been kept prisoner for what she had done but not many people had been asking questions, they were all just content with the new unity and freedom that they now possessed.

The same daily routine was not one that Gale wanted to stick to. He was bored. He missed home. He missed everyone from 12; well the people that were left that is. From what he has seen and heard there isn't much left in 12 apart from victors village and for now, that's all Gale wants to know or see. He can't even bring himself to think about his old family home; instead he just distracts his ever-wandering mind by proceeding with his duties and his repetitive day-to-day life.

Gale had received a letter or two from Katniss within his many weeks of being stationed in Capitol. Mainly letting him know how she was doing and what it was like to be back in 12. How her and Peeta hasn't talked much. She said they occasionally spoke but being back in their home district raised to many problems and prevented them being together after everything that's happened. He had also received an unexpected letter from Peeta. Thanking him for his help in the battle and for everything that he has done for Peeta. He also finished the letter wishing to see Gale soon which confused him but he didn't think about it too often.

A few more weeks had passed since the letters and Gale couldn't stop thinking about home, 12. He had stopped caring whether it was not just ruins and he wanted to be back there with Katniss and also for some weird reason, Peeta too. After everything had happened he was just grateful that they had all come out of this alive and were now all some sort of happy. However; Gale was not content on his current position in the Capitol. He has had many conversations with Plutarch about no longer wanting to be stationed in the Capitol and also spoke about his desire to be back at home with his friends. Plutarch finally agreed and allowed Gale to leave and return to where he wanted to be, 12. He got the first train he could home and it couldn't have taken any longer.

Finally Gale arrived back in 1. The majority of the mess that the Capitol had caused had been cleared up and even with the few remaining bits of rubble, the sunny District 12 looked and felt like home. He made his way over to victors village with the few bags of belongings that he had and knocked on Katniss' door. To his surprise Peeta answered the door, the smell of fresh dough baking filled the air as Peeta stood wide-eyed in the door-way. "Gale? What-W-how are you here?" Asked Peeta still looking shocked. "I left Capitol, obviously, but I just could be there any longer. I needed to be home." Gale responded with a confused look on his face, "Where's Katniss? This is still her place right?" he asked Peeta who was standing in the doorway. "She's out hunting at the moment but she asked if I'd make some bread to go with the food. I can't believe your back, I'm- I mean Katniss will be so excited!" Peeta stood there for a while looking at Gale then quickly said "Sorry, Come in" when he realised Gale was still standing at the doorstep.

Gale and Peeta both stood in the kitchen talking about how life had been for them in the last few weeks since everything happened with Snow and Coin. "So where are you staying since you're back for good?" Peeta asked Gale with genuine concern in his voice. "I don't know. I'm pretty sure my old place is gone. There's a few victors houses left right?". "Yeah there's two I think but there's nothing in them at all. You can stay at my place if you want? I have spare rooms and an extra bathroom so it would be like you had your own place anyway." Gale remembered how selfless Peeta always was, how caring he was and how much he supported people before himself. Peeta was staring at Gale, waiting for a response "Gale?" he asked after Gale still hadn't responded. "Sorry Peeta I was just thinking about everything. Um Yeah that would be great! Cheers Peeta!" Gale walked across the large kitchen and wrapped his big arms around Peeta's smaller frame. After thanking Peeta Gale went on to helping him with the cooking, as much as he could.

Both Peeta and Gale were talking in the kitchen as Katniss walked in the front door, clearly her hunt had been fruitful. She looked into the kitchen and saw Gale standing there and she dropped everything, her bow, the food and arrows and her face immediately lit up. "Gale! What are you doing here!" Happiness filled her as walked towards Gale and gave him a hug. Which she had missed for such a long time. "I can't believe you're back".

The three had a long dinner and filled Gale in on the few things that had happened in 12 whilst he was in Capitol and Gale did the same. "So Gale where are you staying? You haven't been back since the second games?" Katniss also looked worried for Gale, but Gale quickly responded which eliminated any of the concern she had. "Peeta is letting me stay at his until I figure somewhere else out. It'll be cool I think?" Gale ale looked over and smiled to Peeta who Smiled back "Yeah, I think it will!".

As the night got later Peeta and Gale thanked Katniss and Gale followed Peeta back to his large house opposite Katniss'. Peeta unlocked the front door and turned the lights on, letting Gale in before he shut the huge front door behind them. "So where abouts is my new room?" Gale chuckled while he asked, it seemed weird that these two, who had kind-of fought over Katniss for so long, were now sharing a house together. "oh yeah, follow me I'll show you!". Peeta led Gale up the large staircase, along a corridor and into a pretty big room. "This is yours now, Its got a bed, some cabinets, the door to your bathroom and some other stuff. Sheets are in the cupboard at the end of the hallway and just ask if you need anything else! The house is now yours too so you have free roam of it." Peeta assured Gale and helped him unpack a couple of his bags.

Gale had unpacked his few bags of clothes and bag of possessions and the room looked pretty good to his surprise. He sat on his bed and thought of what he could do and then he heard a TV on downstairs. He followed the sound down to the front room and saw that Peeta was Sitting on the couch, flicking through films on the TV. As Gale went to sit sown he noticed Peeta was just in his underwear, this didn't bother Gale too much but he didn't want Peeta to feel uncomfortable. "Peeta, you mind if I sit here too?" Gale asked and pointed to the couch. "No it's fine I'm just trying to pick a film!" Peeta saw Gale was looking at him funny as he sat down and realised why "Sorry I completely forgot I wasn't alone for a bit. I can go grab a blanket?". Gale quickly replied "No it's fine mate don't worry. If I knew you were this chill I would've done it too!" getting rid of any awkwardness that might have arisen. "Feel free too, no one else is here." Peeta laughed as he turned to the tv, still trying to choose a film.

The idea played on Gale's mind for a while. He kept glancing at Peeta's muscular legs and then questioning why he was doing it. They were just friends chilling out together. Gale figured that it would be more comfortable for them both if he did the same as Peeta so he removed his shorts and sat in his boxers too, just like Peeta. After a while of not being able to chose a film. Peeta turned to Gale to ask and realised that Gale was only in his underwear too. Peeta tried not to look, because after writing that letter to Gale he was trying to hide how much he was attracted to him. Gale noticed that Peeta looked awkward, he didn't want it to be his fault. "Peeta if you want I can put my shorts back on? I don't want to make it awkward I'm sorry I-" Peeta cut off Gale before he could finish "No you haven't made me feel awkward don't worry Gale just help me pick a film!"

They eventually came to an agreement and had been watching the film for about an hour. Gale kept noticing Peeta glancing over and remembered the letter that Peeta had sent him. Peeta couldn't have feeling for him could he? He loved Katniss, Gale was pretty sure. Well, not sure really but that's what he thought. As Gale was thinking he was staring at Peetas defined thighs. The light, fine hair that coated them and then looked to the middle of the couch were Peetas had was. He though about seeing how Peeta would react if he did something. He wanted to see if he was right, and to see if this gut feeling would pay off. Gale reached across the couch and lightly rubbed his finger along the side of Peeta's hand. Peeta looked at gale, confused but his eyes were smiling. Gale's gut was right. "Come here then" Gale opened his arm for Peeta to come sit next to him. "Really? Wha-" Peeta slid along the couch and curled up in Gales side while they watched the rest of the film. An overwhelming sense of happiness filled Gale. He didn't realise how much he'd love to just be holding Peeta next to him.

The film came to an end and Gale lightly placed a kiss on the top of Peeta's soft hair on his head. "Peeta? I'm going up now" Gale went to move but he could hear Peeta snoring lightly. He laughed to himself a bit wile thinking what to do. He picked up Peeta, who was quite a bit smaller than him and carried him up the stairs and into Peeta's bed. Gale was leaving the room when he heard Peeta stirring. Gale got back into his room when he heard Peeta shouting in his room. Gale ran into the other room and found Peeta curled up shaking on the bed. "Peeta what happened!" Gale rushed over and sat beside him, putting his arm around Peeta as he was curled up on the bed. "The games. I know-I know its stupid but I dream about them. Every n-night. People trying to kill me. I can't stop dreaming about it" Peeta looked close to tears and this made an ache appear in Gales chest. He hated seeing Peeta like this. "What can I do? Can I help you Peeta?" Gale stared at Peeta, waiting for a response. "Could you stay with me? It helped before with Katniss?". "Anything, just lay down. Ill stay here with you". Gale laid there behind Peeta in the bed. Both arms around Peeta's smaller muscular body. Gale was confused about everything. How, why what was even happening. Why did he feel like this for Peeta. Why did he want to protect him. But as he was asking himself these questions he began to draw a conclusion up in his mind. Gale had never loved somebody apart from Katniss. Who he had never felt for completely anyway. This is something different though. Gale laid there thinking about it. He might actually love him? But quickly stopped thinking about it because of how stupid he sounded.

In the morning, Gale woke up to Peeta's soft eyes staring into his. "Morning" Gale was staring at Peetas lips ad watched how they pronounced the word. "Hi, I-" Peeta cut Gale off by lightly touching their lips together. Even though it only lasted a few seconds, all of Gale's confusions disappeared. "I think I actually love you Peeta. It might sound stupid but I think I do. It's literally been less than a day and I know I don't really know but-" again Peeta cut Gale off "Gale I know, I feel the same. It's stronger than I ever felt for Katniss" They stared into each others eyes for a while then. Just taking in everything. Taking in each others faces. After a few minutes passed Gale leant in and kissed Peeta on the lips. Peeta's lips parted, allowing Gales tongue into his mouth. The kiss was passionate and seemed to last forever but after they broke the kiss, Peeta smiled. "I love that smile. It makes you look, I don't know, cheeky?" Gale said as he was trying to find the right word. "Cheeky? I don't know how to take that!" Peeta laughed. Peeta turned around to sleep again. With Gales arms holding him from behind. Peeta help Gales large hand and pulled it up to his mouth. He planted a few kisses slowly along the side of Gales thumb. Peeta felt Gales free hand stroke down Peeta's back and then cup his round ass cheek. "I can't believe that _this,_ is finally mine" Gale whispered into Peeta's ear with a small laugh. They were both confused at how fast everything had happened; but they were also extremely happy.

 **I hope you all liked the first chapter! Sorry If it went on for too long or some parts dragged out, its just that I don't usually write 'fluff' stuff like this! I'm trying really had to make this story perfect so any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated and** ** _the next chapter is definitely on its way as we speak!_** **Also, I just want to apologise for any incorrect grammar and spelling and I also want to clarify that I have nothing to do with The Hunger Games series. I am just a fan! This work is mine and I am just creating an alternative ending!** ** _\- dashingtwi_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gale's Return -**

 **Just a quick note - I'm trying to continue the fluff but kind of link it in with the smut before I jump right in. I wanna make it seem more realistic, other than the pure smut, rated M, fics that I've written before. I feel like they need a good connection before I go into anything else so I hope this isn't dragging too long for you! -** ** _dashingtwi_**

 **Chapter 2 -**

Gale finally fully awoke. The light from outside glaring through the open curtains. He noticed the cold, empty space next to him; where Peeta was laying earlier. He heard some movement downstairs. It was probably just Peeta in the kitchen. Gale pulled himself out of Peeta's bed, grabbed his t-shirt that was laying on the floor and walked down the long hallway into his new room. The room was much colder than the warm bed and room that he had just left, he kinda wanted to go back, but instead he just sat on the edge of his unused, made up bed. The sheets were cold and crisp against his warm, bare legs which helped him to wake up in a way.

"Gale?" He heard Peeta call quietly as some footsteps approached his bedroom. "Oh you're in here, I made you breakfast." Gale looked up to see Peeta standing in the doorway, a tray with food and drink on his in his outstretched arms. Gale looked up to see a right smile on Peeta's face and Gale couldn't help but return the smile too with a slight chuckle in the back of his throat. "Thanks Peeta, you didn't have to do that." Gale stood and walked over to Peeta and took the tray out of Peeta's hands and placed it on the side. He picked up one of the rolls, took a bite, followed by a sip of the orange juice next to it then turned back to Peeta; who was still standing in his boxers in the doorway with just an undone shirt hanging loosely over his shoulders. "It's alright, I was making myself some and just thought I'd grab you some stuff too. How long you been up?" Peeta ended with a question and took a few steps towards Gale who was sitting back on the edge of his bed. "Just a few minutes. I heard you downstairs and thought I'd come back in here" Gale looked up to Peeta who was standing a few steps in front of him. Gale had never noticed how well built and muscular Peeta was. Even with his smaller frame he had such a nice body. He reached out and began lightly tracing Peeta's abs. "Your body is just-it's" Peeta laughed which cut Gale off. "What?" Gale laughed back, smiling up at Peeta. "Nothing, just nobody has said that before. Its weird. Anyway, you need a shave Gale" Peeta was thumbing Gale's jawbone, feeling the rough stubble that Gale had left untouched for a few days. Peeta liked the feel of Gale's face and skin. He liked the roughness of his stubble and the softness of his cheeks just above. "I take it back. I like how it feels. Keep it?" Peeta gave Gale a slight, half-grin before leaning down and lightly planting a kiss on Gales lips. "If you like it so much then, yeah. Okay, but what do I get in return, I'm not handing out favours for free here Peeta?" Gale said jokingly, Peeta laughed a little before turning and walking out of the room. Gale followed Peeta with his eyes and saw him just walking through the door, his round ass tightly filling the boxers that clung to his skin. "I've made my mind up Peeta. That's what I want in return!" Gale slightly raised his voice so that Peeta could hear it. "Thought you would" Peeta called back from down the hallway. Gale wasn't used to having someone tease him as much as Peeta was, but it felt good. It felt _right_. Finally Gale has found someone that he genuinely cares about; more than Katniss.

Gale showered, got cleaned up (remembering to leave his stubble), changed his underwear and top and walked down the hallway towards Peeta's room. He stood in the doorway and noticed Peeta was changing. He'd obviously just had a shower too. "So, you got much planned for today?" Gale asked Peeta. He'd almost forgotten what is was like back here in 12. "Not really. I just wanted to chill today. Watch films, read maybe I'm not sure. You got anything" Gale thought for a second but couldn't think of anything better. He had none of his hunting gear and nothing specific that he had to do right now anyway. "I was thinking I'd just spend the day here? If that's alright?" Peeta's face lit up, "Yeah that's cool. You can come and chill with me if you want?" He sat down on his bed, and Gale joined him. Peeta was flicking through films, once again and chose a random one. Gales arm was around Peeta as they were laying on the bed. Peeta moved Gale's had up and, like before, he slowly began kissing along Gale's hand. It was comforting for Gale to have someone to hold and to have somebody that felt the _same_ way about him that he felt towards them. "I don't know what this is, going on here Gale but I really like it. I don't want it to just end and be over in a few days you know?" Peeta looked up at Gale. Gale felt his heart sink a bit when he saw a small flicker of fear and sadness in Peeta's eyes. He lifted his free hand and upped the side of Peeta's face. "Don't worry Peeta, I don't want this to go away either. You've got me and I've got you and all I know is that I want it to last forever too." Gale slowly leant down and kissed Peeta. His tongue slowly running along Peeta's lip before Peeta parted them. They both began kissing, slowly but with passion. Gale was still cupping Peeta's face and could feel the light stubble on Peeta's face brushing against his own. He pulled back, smiled and looked at Peeta. "I get why you wanted me to keep my stubble now" They smiled at each other. Peeta's lips visibly red from their kiss and turned back to the film. Gale was lightly running his large, rough hand along Peeta's muscular thigh. "You're perfect Peeta" Peeta laughed, "What? Stop being so cheesy and watch the film" Gale chucked softly and kissed Peeta lightly on the end of his nose, then turned back to watching their film; his hand still resting on Peeta's leg.

 **I know not a lot happened in this chapter either guys! But as I've said this isn't one of my usual one-shots. The next chapter will likely be some fluff but I'm preparing for it to contain a lot more smut so be prepared! I'm currently working on Chapter 3 so it shouldn't take more than a few days! Follow and save this story and you will be updated when I add more! Thank you so much for reading so far and if you have any comments be sure to leave them! I also apologise for any incorrect spellings/grammar, I have checked multiple times but sometimes you'll still miss something! -** ** _dashingtwi_**


End file.
